


roentgen

by saintcedar



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cyberpunk, Evil AI, Gen, Jack being Jack, synthetics, things are getting serious
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcedar/pseuds/saintcedar
Summary: he's afraid of his own arm that can scrag him to death if he looks aside





	roentgen

Риз устал, если честно, очень. Устал просыпаться от каждого шороха и дёргаться от каждого резкого движения рядом с собой. Риз боится. Боится, что его собственная рука передавит ему горло, если он хоть на секунду отвлечётся от тишины в своей голове. Джек не подаёт признаков жизни уже несколько недель. 

И всё бы хорошо, но «в твоём теле есть синтетика, так что о безопасности можешь только мечтать» непривычно серьёзно – и тишина. Гнетущая, пустая, как будто из черепной коробки вытащили всё, оставив бьющиеся о кору железки, которые приносят ему минимальные факты о валяющемся вокруг мусоре. Риз перестал воспринимать это как что-то познавательное и полезное, он ищет следы взлома, ищет подвох, намёки, признаки нахождения в своей голове чёртового ИИ, который болтается между его мозгом и пустотой. И навсегда останется там. 

«Я могу перепрограммировать твой дурацкий рентген, чтобы он генерировал матерные частушки с каждым анализируемым объектом.»

Это грозит Ризу неконтролируемыми приступами хихиканья, непонимающими взглядами Фионы и нервами Вона. Только почему-то Риз не хочет, чтобы Вон в тысячный раз спрашивал, всё ли в порядке, когда он снова кричит по ночам, просыпаясь с ощущением нереальности происходящего и ощупывает собственное тело, не веря, что оно живо, функционирует и подвластно ему. Риз хочет слышать в свою сторону тупое «тыковка» и слушать истории про кота. 

«Это не рентген.»

«Я знаю. Но если хочешь, я к твоим услугам, тыковка.»

Он думал, что быть здравомыслящим легко, но теперь он оправдывает тирана, садиста и попросту психа детскими травмами и ничего не хочет с этим делать. Редкие одобрительные реплики и фантомное похлопывание по плечу отпечатываются в памяти в подробностях. Риз старается абстрагироваться, он насильно вбивает себе в голову унижения, угрозы и неприкрытую ярость. Они не так долго живут в одном теле, Риз слишком быстро научился отличать моменты, когда Джек говорит серьёзно, а когда развлекается. Джека это злит: он переключается между двумя режимами беззвучному щелчку фантомных пальцев. 

Джек появляется ночью, светится своим цифровым синим с другого конца дивана, и молчит. Риз просыпается почти сразу: он не спит крепко уже очень долгое время. Долго спать он тоже отвык. Они смотрят друг на друга. Риз, прекрасно разбирая его силуэт, потому что он светится в темноте, а Джеку вряд ли нужно освещение, чтобы видеть. Джек не говорит ни слова, хотя очень уж хочется прокомментировать свои достижения: огромные круги под глазами и стремительно развивающуюся паранойю. Как слабы люди, пусть даже частично механизированные. Впрочем, киберпанк стал причиной страданий Риза, а это тоже слабость. Две стороны медали, орёл-решка и вот эти вот все сопутствующие метафоры, их можно опустить. Джек разглядывает его, уставшего и беспокойного, и вдруг понимает, что, пожалуй стоит ослабить хватку и снова, как в старые добрые, поговорить по душам. Хотя для нового начала одной души хватит с головой.

«Там, вне твоего дурацкого рентгена, ничего нет. Абсолютно ничего.» 

И Риз готов отдать своё тело, жизни и душу бывшему кумиру, который не вызывает ничего, кроме чувства дискомфорта от собственной шкуры и автоматические ежеминутные тычки от собственного мозга: проверь, твоя ли это рука, проверь, ущипни себя хотя бы, чтобы проверить, что ты не спишь. От мерного жужжания механической конечности становится легче. Легче не становится только от гнетущей пустоты.


End file.
